


Просто прелесть

by pestraya_lenta



Series: От Конвея с любовью [2]
Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, никакой медицины - сплошная бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Series: От Конвея с любовью [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766701
Kudos: 1





	Просто прелесть

— Они очень испуганы, друг Конвей, — печально сообщил доктор Приликла, взлетая повыше.  
— Я вижу, — вздохнул Старший врач Конвей.  
Перед ним на койках дрожали два существа с физиологической классификацией ДБДГ. Два самых милых ДБДГ на свете, как заявила патофизиолог Мерчисон, стоило только Конвею и Приликле вернуться с носилками на «Ргабвар».  
ДБДГ походили на земных кенгуру, но их рост едва достигал десяти дюймов, а все тело покрывала густая мягкая шерсть темно-серого цвета. Вся операция по их спасению состояла из сплошного везения: повезло, что космическая неотложка «Ргабвар» вышла к месту аварии спустя всего сутки после оной; повезло, что звездолет этих крошек оказался пригоден для передвижения куда более крупных спасателей; повезло, что сами инопланетяне не сильно пострадали. Наконец, к везению с некоторой долей натяжки можно причислить и то, что, пока Конвей и Старшая сестра Нэйдрад обрабатывали раны, ДБДГ находились без сознания.  
Потому что стоило им прийти в себя, как они сильно испугались.  
Закономерно, подумал Конвей. Его бы тоже испугали настолько превосходящие по размеру существа.  
Усугубляло ситуацию то, что сообщить ДБДГ о своих добрых намерениях бригада неотложки не могла: транслятор «Ргабвара» мог работать с весьма ограниченным списком языков, а с жестами слишком легко было ошибиться.   
«Вот О’Мара наверняка бы справился», — мелькнуло в голове у Конвея.  
— Возможно, если мы покинем палату, они перестанут паниковать и до них наконец дойдет, что их зашили, перевязали и не сделали ничего дурного, — предложила Нэйдрад. — Они точно разумные? А то что-то медленно соображают…  
— Точно, друг Нэйдрад, — сообщил Приликла. Он крупно дрожал, переживая эмоции ДБДГ. — Мне кажется, это замечательная идея.  
Конвей кивнул и направился к выходу. За его спиной легко вздохнула Мерчисон.  
— Они — просто прелесть!

***

— Они успокаиваются, — спустя несколько минут доложил Приликла. — Вы были правы, друг Нэйдрад.  
— Они, кажется, вот-вот уснут, — сообщила Мерчисон. Она старалась как можно незаметнее наблюдать за ДБДГ через смотровое окно палаты.  
— Совершенно верно, друг Мэрчисон, — подтвердил Приликла. Конвей заметил, что лапки телепата-ГНЛО дрожат, и забеспокоился: неужели что-то не так? Приликла почувствовал его тревогу. — Нет-нет, друг Конвей, все в порядке. Просто друг Мэрчисон испытывает умиление и то, что я бы назвал материнским инстинктом… О! Простите! Возможно, мне не стоило…  
— Все хорошо, — Мерчисон наконец оправилась от смущения. — Но они на самом деле невыносимо милые, так бы и затискала!  
— Хочу напомнить, что они разумны, — насмешливо произнес Конвей.  
— А значит, у них можно спросить разрешения, а потом уже потискать, — парировала Мерчисон.

***

— Конвей, вы умудряетесь навести шороху в госпитале, даже если ваши пациенты — ДБДГ без особых способностей, — ехидно произнес О’Мара, когда Конвей кое-как устроился на сидении для ДБЛФ. Посещение кабинета Главного психолога после каждого возвращения «Ргабвара» превратилось в добрую традицию. — Что за лисят вы нам притащили, доктор?  
— А что случилось? — удивился Конвей.  
О’Мара попытался изобразить возмущение.  
— Ваши пациенты на сутки вывели из строя почти всех особей женского пола из числа землян-ДБДГ. Они готовы ночевать в палате ваших подопечных.  
— И Мерчисон среди них, — подтвердил Конвей. Потом тяжело вздохнул, потер руками лицо и взмолился: — Майор, сделайте с этим уже что-нибудь! Верните мне личную жизнь!  
— А-а-а, так вы страдаете, — протянул О’Мара. — Вот и славно. Вот теперь мне действительно стало легче. 


End file.
